In the desert outside of Battery City (Frerard)
by The Vulgar Specialist
Summary: Fun Ghoul and Party Poison have a run in with some Dracs and afterwards have a little 'fun' in the Trans Am. Meanwhile Missile Kid has a question about the meaning of love.


"Those fucking Dracs!" Fun Ghoul growled from the passenger seat as he fired two shots out of the window.

Poison looked over at him, now seeing why he yelled. He had a scrape on his face where he almost got ghosted.

"Shit Ghoul, they almost got your pretty face."

Fun Ghoul pulled down the mirror and assessed the damage. "Oh fuck, that's kinda sick."

Then Poison looked over at him as a weird noise echoed through the car. A bomb was thrown into the car by a Drac and landed right between Ghoul's legs. Poison quickly grabbed it and threw it out the window.

Ghoul's head darted to look at Poison. "The fuck man?"

"You had a bomb on you."

"You touched my dick."

Poison winked. "As if I haven't before."

The Drac drove a motorcycle right next to the FireBird and pointed a gun at Ghoul. Poison raised his blaster and shot the Drac right in the head.

He stopped the car and hopped out, and harvesting the mask he went back to the car and put the mask on the dash.

When they were at the gas station they were using as a hideout, they hopped out. "You can go on in Ghoul, I'm gonna drop this off in the mailbox."

Fun Ghoul nodded and hopped onto the hood of the car. "I'm just gonna wait here, Jet's kinda pissed at me today. I called him a pirate."

Poison laughed and walked to the mailbox, he looked down at the mask before dropping it in.

Fun Ghoul watched him walk back over and stop in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Party Poison ran his fingers through his hair. "I was looking at the scratch."

Fun Ghoul motioned him closer and out his hands on his waist to draw him all the way to where their groins touched. "Can you see better from here?"

Poison shook his head. "No, I'm having a hard time focusing."

"Oh, sorry." Fun Ghoul put his hands on either side of Poison's face and drew him closer until their faces were pretty much touching.

"Oh, just like I thought. You-"

"What are you guys doing?" Cherri Cola asked as he stepped out of the gas station. "We were waiting on you guys to eat dinner, but Kobra broke so we all ate."

Fun Ghoul looked over and nodded. "That's cool, we'll be in in a little bit."

Cherri nodded and went back in.

Poison moved away from Ghoul and got into the car, Fun Ghoul joined him and they drove off a little ways. He got out and Fun Ghoul paused in front of the car.

"Get on the hood." Poison demanded.

Ghoul did what he said and Poison walked over, unbuttoning and unzipping Ghoul's pants until he had his dick free. "You sure this is a good idea? They could totally see us from the gas station."

But before he could protest further, Poison took his dick into his mouth. Ghoul leaned back on his hands and watched Poison. He hollowed his cheeks and looked so pretty.

Then Ghoul reached one hand forward and tangled his fingers into red hair to force him further down. Poison patted on his thigh and he let up a little, but kept his hand firmly planted.

"I forgot to-ah!- Thank you for saving me from that bomb earlier."

Poison raised his head. "It's no problem, but I was gonna ask you for a favor in return."

Fun Ghoul looked down at his dick, he really wanted him to finish what he started. "Can it wait until-"

"It involves that, I'm not a monster. This was just a warm up."

Fun Ghoul nodded, and removed his hand from Poison's head. "Alright, what is it?"

Poison stood up straight. "I want you to fuck me in the backseat, fulfill my Smoky and the Bandit fantasies. Do you mind?"

Fun Ghoul stood up and shook his head. "That sounds great about now, his do you want to do it? Like, kinky! Or normal?"

"Ooh, do it kinky. Tell me I'm a bad man Ghoul."

Fun Ghoul chuckled for a moment before his face went dead serious. Just as Poison was trying to gauge if he was really mad or what Fun Ghoul put his hand on the back of his neck and squeezed.

"G-Ghoul? Your hurting me." It didn't really hurt, he just wanted to test him.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" He led him around the side of the car, opened the door and threw him onto the backseat. Poison flipped over onto his back and Fun Ghoul at once started taking Poison's pants off, discarding it in the front seat before taking the rest of Poison's clothes off. "At least you sucked me off first, cause that's all the lube you're getting, bitch." He pushed the taller man's legs apart.

Before Poison could mentally prepare himself, Ghoul rammed into him. This was definitely not enough lube. Be made an involuntary choked noise and pulled Ghoul's face close to kiss him.

Ghoul quickly pulled his face away, shaking his head. "You chose kinky, you'll get no coddling from me."

Poison's head fell to the seat and Fun Ghoul thrusted quicker and harder, at this point though, it didn't hurt as much.

Fun Ghoul couldn't help but smile at his flushed and sweaty Poison's face was, his eyes were shut and his eyebrows furrowed. So he just fucked him harder.

Kobra Kid paced the room. "Shouldn't they be back by now? Should we go check on them?"

Jet Star stepped out of the gas station, his eye scanned the desert until it landed on the FireBird in the distance, all he could see was that it was moving an awful lot for being in one place.

Kobra stepped out. "Where are they?"

Jet Star shook his head. "Go back in, don't let any of the others out. They're gonna be a while."

Kobra's eyes met the car. "Their fucking aren't they?"

Jet Star nodded. "Yeah. They've been real assholes lately. Maybe they need this." They went back in together.

Fun Ghoul suddenly pulled out. Poison's eyes opened. "Why'd you stop?"

Ghoul stood on his knees and without a word he flipped Poison over, his ass in the air. Ghoul tangled his fingers into Poison's hair, forcing his face into the seat. "Don't ask questions." He forced himself into him and this time the angle allowed him to go further in.

Muffled cries came from Poison and Fun Ghoul knew at this point he wouldn't last much longer and he didn't. It was only a matter of minutes before they were cuddling in the seats.

"Ghoul?"

"What?"

"I am never picking kinky again."

Missile girl sat with Cherri Cola, Kobra Kid and Jet Star as they played a game of Go-Fish. "I thought Poison and Ghoul were suppose to be back by now?"

Jet Star and Kobra Kid exchanged looks. Jet spoke. "Well, they decided to go out on a date."

The Girl nodded. "Why didn't they invite us? They always disappear."

Cherri Cola answered. "You see, they've known each other for a very long time. Sometimes they just miss being alone together."

The Girl smiled. "Then good thing I have you three."

The door opened, Fun Ghoul and Party Poison walked in. The Girl ran up to Poison and he got down to hug her. "Did you miss me?"

She nodded. "lots, do you wanna play Go-Fish?"

He nodded. "I'd love to."

They all sat together and Missile Girl looked at Fun Ghoul. "Do you and Poison love each other?"

Ghoul moved black hair out of his face and exchanged looks with Poison. "What makes you ask that?"

"Cherri told me you and him were on a date and that you've known each other a long time."

Poison took over. "That's true, and yes. We do love each other."

They fell silent and continued their game. The Girl had one more question. "What is love Poison?"

He looked at Ghoul in the eyes as he answered. "It's caring so much about somebody that when you hug them, you never want to let them go. It's the will to sacrifice anything and everything so they can be happy. And it's the most important thing in the world. Because when you love somebody, nothing can ever really end."

Missile Girl looked confused. "But you told me that everything ends eventually."

Poison shook his head. "Not love, when our masks are in the mailbox, and the Phoenix Witch takes our souls to the stars, he'll be the first person I'll look for. Then we can hug forever."

She nodded. "but you have to save some hugs for me too."

He smiled. "I will, but you won't be there for a very, very long time."

Later that night, when they all slept on the floor, Poison sat up and looked around, he didn't see Ghoul anywhere. He made his way quietly outside and saw him sitting on the roof of the car. He climbed the trunk and sat behind him, laying his head on his shoulder, wrapping his legs around him.

"Why'd you disappear?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He pressed his lips to Ghoul's ear. "Why? Is something bothering you?"

He shook his head and turned to press his lips to Poison's. "I was just thinking about what you said earlier, Bout the Phoenix Witch. Do you really believe all of that?"

Poison shrugged and squeezed Ghoul's waist, lacing his fingers on his stomach. "I don't know, we have to believe in something. Especially her, she could really use some hope."

Ghoul asked. "Do you really love me?"

Poison hummed and kissed him on the neck repeatedly. "Of course I do, everything I said to her was true."

Ghoul put his hand on Poison's. "I thought you had a bulletproof heart."

Poison chuckled. "I do, but you've got a hollow point smile."

Ghoul laughed, and they laughed until their laughter rang through the desert. So loud that the Phoenix Witch could hear them.

FIN


End file.
